


Pets

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mycroft is away on business, Greg sometimes gets awfully lonely. So they have /that/ discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

Getting the dog hadn't been his idea. For times when he was away, Greg didn't like having to suffice with nothing to cuddle with at night. So, after a discussion over the phone, Mycroft had given in and agreed to a pet. Though, when he agreed to a pet, he hadn't expected a hound half his height.

Soren was no longer a puppy, nearly two years in age. She was a rescue dog from a rough home, missing half her left ear and barely re-nourished from the help at the shelter. A black labrador, a very gentle but playful breed, she was quite anxious. Anxious, especially in new places. 

When Greg brought her home, Mycroft was still away for another day. He made sure to get her all the necessities; food, kennel, collar.. everything. After all, the poor dog deserved an attentive owner after all she had been through. Unfortunately, that kennel didn't end up getting much use, seeing as how Mycroft's side of the bed had became Soren's overnight. 

\-----

When Mycroft's flight got in the next day, he was exhausted and his mind was rushing with business. Anthea took care to make sure his things were in order so that he could just go back home to Greg and relax for the rest of the day. 

Arriving home, he keyed the door and opened it. "Gregory? I'm home!" Mycroft called out, a bit weary from the long trip.

What he was met with, however, was not the smiling face of his partner, but a very loud, very large, barking dog. A dog that he most definitely did not expect. Mycroft backed up slightly, eyes wide for a moment. "Gregory..?" He called out as the dog continued barking at him.

From the kitchen, Greg rushed out. "Soren!" He called, making the dog turn, as he rushed to pet her, calming her down. "Decent trip, Mycroft?" He tried to act as if he wasn't going to get a proper scolding for getting an animal that Mycroft hadn't expected.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes, but hung his umbrella up, then slipped his shoes and jacket off, placing them in their appropriate places. He didn't seem too pleased with the situation. "I said a pet, not a.. giant." He reminded, a little chiding.

"Soren is a pet, My. She's a good dog. She just.. didn't know you yet. Can't blame the poor girl for getting all chuffed to bits."

"That.. dog.. is not chuffed. More like vicious."

It was obvious that this conversation was not one they would see eye to eye about. Mycroft wasn't pleased with the dog and Greg was. 

"I was expecting you'd more or less settle from some creature less.. robust. Like a cat." Mycroft sighed.

Soren had calmed down completely, shying away from Mycroft and heading back to the kitchen, leaving the two to do whatever they were going to. 

Getting up, Greg looked at Mycroft and shook his head. "Give her a chance.. I'm sure you'll grow to love her.."

Lips in a thin line, Mycroft sighed. "Fine.. If I don't like her by week's end.." 

"I know, but you will," Greg assured.

\-----

That night, Mycroft had climbed into their shared bed and slid into Greg's arms. It was good to be home, despite the eventful return. That dog had stayed marginally away from him for the most part, and had yet to jump on him, earning her a few points. 

Those points might have been revoked after he had fallen asleep, considering Soren had also climbed into the bed and lay on the other side, leaving Mycroft caught in the middle of the dog and his partner. 

When they woke up in the morning, Mycroft was getting his face licked and looked utterly revolted by it, but Greg couldn't help but laugh.

"Their mouths are cleaner than ours," he laughed, watching Mycroft cringe.

She slinked away after a few moments and went to lay at their feet.

\----- 

For the rest of the week, Mycroft had a slight battle for dominance over Gregory. Soren was basically insisting, in her dog like manner, that Greg was hers, getting over protective and all. But Mycroft would have none of that.

"This dog needs to learn her place," he frowned to Greg, watching her climb into his lap on the couch, taking the spot he had wanted.

"It's her or me, you know. Choose wisely."

"Oh stop. I'm keeping you both and you can get over it."

Mycroft grimaced and Soren backed at the same time, neither too pleased.

\-----

By the time the last day of their agreement had come, Mycroft and Soren were getting along better than expected. He sat on the couch, feet up, reading the paper that she had delightfully fetched, while Soren lay on the floor, under his legs, sleeping.

"So we can keep her?"

"There is little chance I'd disagree now, Gregory."

And the two decided to keep the dog, even if she insisted on sleeping on the other side of Mycroft every night. At least she was well behaved, and for that, Mycroft respected her to some degree.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr  
> http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/22661489607/lightinstone-replied-to-your-post-prompts


End file.
